Team Awesome: E03, Awesome VS Wrath!
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Team Awesome have come across the one thing all Rescue Teams dread... a rival Team! But what exactly is Team Wrath up to? And will Team Awesome be able to stop them before it's too late?


Team Awesome were snoozing happily in Solaceon Town. They had snuck into the Daycare and were enjoying the time they spent there most effectively. Availa was perched in a nearby tree, her head under her wing. Will was curled up in a ball next to a snoring Glaceon. Voltage was curled up in a ball too, his eyes screwed tight. However, he couldn't sleep. He had the ominous feeling that he was being watched, but he could not pinpoint who exactly was watching him.

The Raichu rolled over, then jumped up. He had just heard the crack of a twig. Someone was definitely watching him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, whirling around.

Suddenly, he felt - rather than heard - someone moving about nearby. He span around again.

"Will!" Voltage hissed, shaking the Sea Weasel roughly. "Will, wake up!"

"Nngh," murmured Will. He opened one eye, then began to get up. "Is there a Job Offer?"

"Not exactly," said Voltage grimly, helping the Buizel up.

"What happened?" asked Will, flicking his tails.

"I heard someone," replied Voltage.

Will looked at him.

"You heard someone," he repeated in a flat voice.

"Whoever it was, they weren't sleeping! In fact, I reckon there are two of 'em... maybe even three!"

Will yawned hugely. "Whoever it is, I don't care about them. We'll concern ourselves with them tomorrow, if it's alright with you."

He then dropped down and curled into a ball. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When the sun had fully risen and all the Pokemon had awoken, Team Awesome snuck out of the Daycare and gathered on Route 209, in front of the Lost Tower. Voltage told the other two about what he had heard and felt last night. Will looked exasperated, but Availa seemed to be taking Voltage's words very seriously.<p>

"What if it was a Poke-napper?" she whined. "Or a Team Galactic Grunt? Or a - "

"Team Galactic disbanded years ago," muttered Will.

"And anyway, it was definitely a Pokemon I heard," interrupted Voltage, wanting to get things back on track.

"We should go back to the Daycare and try to find clues!" exclaimed Availa.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," admitted Voltage.

Suddenly, something happened that rendered the need of clues gone.

A ruthless-looking Honchkrow swooped down from the top of the Lost Tower and landed in front of Team Awesome.

Availa winced, reminded of the arrogant Murkrow back in Team Awesome: The Buneary Brothers!. The Honchkrow heard her and turned to face her. His eyes were seemingly more evil and sinister than other Honchkrow eyes.

"What have you found this time, Ruthless?" came a voice.

A Slowking shambled out of the tall grass. She had her arms folded and was looking arrogantly at Team Awesome.

"Just some rookie Rescue Team," grunted the Honchkrow called Ruthless.

"ROOKIE?" demanded Voltage. "I'll have you know we're a super-experienced Rescue Team _and _we're well-known throughout _all _of Sinnoh!"

"Yeah, and I just pulled Palkia out of my butt," scoffed the Slowking.

"Reyal! Ruthless!" came a sharp voice. "What are you doing slacking off?"

"It's not my fault!" whined the Slowking, Reyal. "Ruthless came down before you gave the signal!"

"Why are we even bothering with these rookies?" grumbled Ruthless.

"They are of value," muttered the voice.

"Who's there?" butted in Will. "And what's that about us having 'value'?"

As if in answer to his first question, a powerful-looking Luxray stepped out of the shadows of the trees. "My name is Rival, and this Slowking and Honchkrow are called Reyal and Ruthless respectively. We are Team Wrath."

"Team _what_?" said Availa, frowning.

"Team Wrath," replied Rival calmly. "We wish to take over all of Sinnoh."

Will and Availa gasped.

"We would _love _it if you joined us," continued Rival.

"You'd be respected with fierce joy from the citizens of Sinnoh once we take over the entirety of it!" added Reyal.

"We may even take over the other regions, too," smirked Ruthless. "Think of the power!"

"Sorry," said Voltage, getting into a battle pose, "but Team Awesome tries to make Sinnoh a better place, not a place ruled by three selfish Pokemon!"

Availa screeched her approval and landed on one side of Voltage, wings outstretched, talons set.

Will growled and jumped onto Voltage's other side. Normally, he didn't engage in battle, but this was a time that called for the entirety of Team Awesome. He puffed up his floatation sac and outstretched his tails to make him look as menacing as possible.

"A battle, hm?" said Rival lightly.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" piped up Reyal. "We have a tournament. Ruthless against the Staravia, me against the weasel and Rival against the electric rat. Best out of three. Agreed?"<p>

Team Awesome and Team Wrath thought about this. It seemed like a fair proposition.

"Team Wrath agree," replied Rival.

"Team Awesome, huddle!" commanded Voltage.

"What do you think?" asked Will in an undertone.

"I think it's an okay idea," whispered Voltage.

"But we need someone to make sure that no-one cheats!" hissed Availa.

"I know a Starly who knows a Bidoof who knows a Misdreavus who knows a Shinx who knows a Marill who knows a Wooper who can tell if someone's cheating or not. I could contact him and see if he will agree to umpiring our battles," offered Will.

"Uh, sure," said Voltage uncertainly. "So are we all agreed on the tournament?"

The others nodded.

Team Awesome came out of their huddle. "We agree to your tournament," Voltage told Team Wrath. "But only if you allow an acquaintance of my team member to umpire our games."

Team Wrath looked at each other, then back at Team Awesome.

"We agree," said Rival.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, then!" called out the Wooper. "Name's Woohoo, right? 'N I'm the umpire, correct? So what I say goes, 'kay?"<p>

The two Rescue Teams murmured their agreement.

"Right, then! First match is Availa versus Ruthless. Five minutes to go, okay?"

"Do your best, Av!" encouraged Voltage. "Show that Big Boss Pokemon who's the _real _boss 'round here!"

"In case you are wondering who that might be, it's us," added Will, just to be on the safe side.

"I'll show 'em what it means to be a member of Team Awesome!" promised Availa.

"And tiiiiiiimes..._ up_!" yelled Woohoo. "Pokemon battling in this round, please take your places."

"You can do it, Availa!" yelled Voltage and Will.

* * *

><p>"Representing Team Awesome, it's <em>Availa the<em> _Staravia_!" announced Woohoo, indicating Team Awesome with a tilt of his head. "And representing Team Wrath, it's _Ruthless the Honchkrow_!"

As Woohoo tilted his head, Ruthless made a face at Availa. Availa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Standard Pokemon battle rules apply here," said Woohoo. "Team Awesome, being the challenged team, will go first! Let the battle begin... _now_!"

"Let's kick this battle off with... Aerial Ace!" yelled Availa, flying like an arrow at Ruthless. White streaks surrounded her body. Helpless to dodge, Ruthless was smacked with the full force of the attack. He skidded backwards, then recovered himself and took to the air. Availa followed him. Ruthless began to glow white, then slammed into Availa roughly.

"That was Sky Attack!" yelped Will. "Ruthless must've learned it through breeding when he was just a Murkrow!"

"Never mind that!" shouted Voltage. "Availa _definitely _took some damage there!"

"Uungh," murmured Availa. She suddenly shook her head to clear it, recovered herself, and flew towards Ruthless, her eyes narrowed. Her wing began to glow white and it extended to double its length.

"She's taking a risk, using Wing Attack against an opponent like Ruthless," said Will, gulping.

"He certainly lives up to his name," murmured Voltage, worried.

Suddenly, instead of whacking Ruthless with Wing Attack, Availa's _other _wing glowed white and grew. The other Pokemon gaped. Availa shot at Ruthless and began slashing at him with her wings. It was Wing Attack and Close Combat combined... _Wing Combat_! Ruthless screeched his anger and pain and managed to throw Availa off. Both of his wings began to glow purple. He then flew at Availa and began slashing at her just like what she had done moments before. It was a Night Slash, but it was also a Close Combat... a Night Combat attack if you will. Availa blocked his blows with her own wings and began trying to deal damage at the same time.

"Both Pokemon are exhausted!" exclaimed Reyal. "If one of them hits the other, it's all over!"

"Come on, Av," said Will quietly, looking up at the fierce clash of wings above.

But he needn't have worried. Availa expertly pulled out of the clash of wings and dived like an arrow at Ruthless. Her wings returned to normal and a streak of white light trailed behind her. She collided with Ruthless, who gave a harsh "Krow!", then fell to the ground below, and fainted.

* * *

><p>"The score so far," announced Woohoo. "One-nil to Team Awesome! Next battle, Will versus Reyal! Startin' in five!"<p>

"That was awesome!" yelled Voltage, punching the air. "Great job, Av!"

Availa looked half-modest, half-embarrassed. "It was nothing..."

"Are you _crazy_?" yelped Will. "That killer move you pulled off was like... watching a Feebas evolve into a Milotic! Completely awesome and yet unbelievable!"

Availa bowed her head to hide her smile. "Thank you, Will. I'm sure you'll do as great as me!"

"I don't think so," said Will, shaking his head. "I'm pathetic at battling, and Reyal looks like she could take out a Machamp."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Voltage told the Buizel, slapping the latter on the back. "You'll do fine!"

"I hope so," said Will, looking very grim indeed.

* * *

><p>"Representing Team Awesome, it's <em>Will the Buizel<em>!" yelled Woohoo, tilting his head. "And representing Team Wrath, it's _Reyal the Slowking_!"

"Let's get this thing goin'!" sneered Reyal, drawing herself up.

Will gulped.

"Team Awesome won the last battle, so Team Wrath goes first!" continued Woohoo. "Aaaand... _battle_!"

Reyal smirked at Will and lowered her head. Her "crown" began to glow pink. She then charged, head-first, at Will.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT ZEN HEADBUTT!" yelled Voltage and Availa.

Will jumped out of the way deftly. What he lacked in Attack and Special Attack, he more than made up for in Speed and evasiveness. Reyal slowed down as her "crown" stopped glowing. She turned to face Will, growling angrily. Will gulped again and charged up a glowing blue sphere in between his paws. He then threw the Water Sphere at Reyal, who didn't even flinch as the attack hit the side of her "crown" and splashed down pathetically.

"Uh-oh," said Availa, gulping.

Reyal leered at Will and shut her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing a strong blue. Suddenly, Will became surrounded in the same glow. Reyal smirked at Will as she controlled him with her mind, whacking him repeatedly on the ground. Finally, her eyes stopped glowing, and Will fell to the floor, no longer glowing.

Gasping for breath, Will staggered to his feet. He took a few deep breaths, then jumped into the air and did a triple-somersault. Three SonicBooms shot towards Reyal, looking like transparent scythes cutting through the air like blades. Reyal jumped out of the way of the attack, and it seemed to shatter once it hit the ground. Will landed on the ground and tensed himself for another attack.

Reyal span around once and shot a forceful stream of water at Will. The Water Gun shot towards Will like a bullet, and the Buizel had no time to dodge the attack. It hit him full in the stomach, and he was blown backwards, right into a thick tree trunk nearby. Groaning, he fell to the ground, and fainted.

* * *

><p>Will was completely ashamed of himself. Availa kept telling him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that Reyal was one of the strongest opponents ever. Will was too miserable to listen. Voltage was too nervous to listen.<p>

He had never felt this anxious before a battle. Going up against the formidable-looking Rival was definitely not going to be a walk in Amity Square. If Voltage had a level, he would have put it at around 70. Rival seemed like a 93.

"What's up, Voltage?"

Voltage turned around and saw that Availa and Will were looking at him sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter if you don't win," assured Will.

"You're still the best leader a Rescue Team could ever have!" added Availa.

They both sounded sincere.

Voltage managed a weak smile. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

"Times up!" yelled Woohoo. "Leaders, take your places!"

Voltage turned and walked to his spot, feeling as though a thousand Butterfree were having a party inside his stomach.

* * *

><p>"This is the last round: the determining round!" shouted Woohoo. "Team Awesome's leader - Voltage the Raichu - will be battling Team Wrath's leader - Rival the Luxray! Remember that Voltage goes first, and standard battle rules apply. Plus, my call's final, right? Aaaand... BATTLE!"<p>

Voltage began with his killer Thunderbolt. Yellow electricity shot at Rival, who absorbed it easily. Then, eyes narrowed, he shot back the Thunderbolt. It slammed into Voltage with the force of a stampeding Donphan. Crying out in pain, Voltage was thrown backwards. He staggered to his feet and charged up his Brick Break. He then ran at Rival and swung his fist, but the Gleam Eyes Pokemon stepped backwards swiftly. Rival's mouth crackled with electricity, and he chomped on Voltage's back painfully.

"RAI!" cried Voltage.

He pulled himself away from Rival's Thunder Fang, breathing hard. He distinctly heard his team-mates calling out to him, shouting advice, yelling encouragement. It all seemed not to matter. He tried to charge up his ThunderPunch, but the electricity crackles feebly and fizzled away. Rival smirked and ran at Voltage. As he ran, he picked up speed. Voltage jumped out of the way of the Take Down just in time. Rival screeched to a halt. Before he could turn around, Voltage punched him hard with Brick Break.

Roaring angrily, Rival whirled around and shot a Thunderbolt at Voltage. He dodged out of the way, letting his agile reflexes from when he was a Pikachu kick in. He charged up a Thunderbolt and, before Rival could get his bearings enough to absorb it, hurled it at Rival, who shrieked in pain and anger. Furious now, Rival charged up his Thunder Fang and ran at Voltage. But he was too slow for Voltage, who ran straight at him, then leaped over his head.

Voltage cleared him like a Ponyta would clear a hurdle. He skidded around and charged at Rival, who was running at Voltage too, prepared to slam into him with Take Down. As he ran, Voltage became surrounded by electricity, and his outline became thick, black and sketchy. He and Rival collided, head-first. But the Take Down was absolutely no match for teh Volt Tackle, which practically owned Rival. Moaning, the Luxray collapsed, and fainted.

* * *

><p>Team Wrath staggered away, Reyal the only one unhurt. Rival turned his head and looked straight at Voltage, his eyes burning.<p>

"I'll get you next time," the Luxray hissed, flames dancing in his eyes. Then, he turned around, straightened, and bounded away without another backwards glance for his team. Woohoo had left after declaring Team Awesome the winners, but not before dropping a few dozen Oran Berries. After they finished eating the blue Berries, Voltage had gotten up and watched Team Wrath go.

"How did you beat Rival?" Will had asked interestedly.

"Rival may train and build up his Attack and Special Attack, but he's noticeably slow for a Luxray," Voltage had replied.

Availa had tried to get more out of him, but Voltage remained thoughtfully silent.

"I wonder what he's thinking," commented Availa, flexing her wings in preparation.

"Most likely it's about Team Wrath," replied Will.

"Maybe," said Availa, looking at Voltage, just as thoughtful and silent.

And as the sun sank beneath the horizon, Team Awesome had, once again, performed another great deed.

**What is Team Wrath's evil plan? Join Team Awesome - as they try to figure out this puzzling question - next time!**


End file.
